


The tragic past of Allison Winchester

by Roselilyskyler



Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a dad, Demons, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselilyskyler/pseuds/Roselilyskyler
Summary: Allison Cullen is faced with nightmares of her old life as hunter. She has to try her best to no let her friends find out about her old life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : This is only a Bones / supernatural crossover. This is not in anyway of connected to Teen Wolf. I'm only pointing this out because the face claim and the first name is the same as Allison Argent from teen wolf.

 

_Allison was awoken to the sound of the baby monitor spitting static. Allison found herself sitting up and looked around the room. Lance's strong arms were still draped around her stomach as he slept. She gently removed it and got off the mattress. His black Star wars shirt that she had stolen fell  to about her upper thigh as she moved though their room. The walls of the home were something out of her childhood. She wanted to stop and look at them but her feet continued moving. The light at the end of the hallway began to flicker and she frowned. She glided to it and gave it a confused look it deserved. Her fingers tapped against it lightly until the light stood still. From there she moved into the nursery. She couldn't tell what the child looked like. Any features were blurry though it didn't seem to bother her._  
   " _You."_  
_The voice was not her own. It was softer, more soothing but at the same time held a new level of hostility that scared her. It was then that she saw the man standing over the crib, his arm outstretched, he turned slowly and smiled. He opened his arms in welcoming manner but the look on his face was anything but comforting. The point of view changed, a man was standing over her, a wicked grin on his face._  
  _"Get away from her!"_  
_shouted her father_ _angrily._  
  _"You weren't nearly this worried when I visited your younger brother"_  
_She saw him flick his wrist and heard a loud bang on the wall. He laughed again and before she knew it, her mother was above her on the ceiling and something was slicing though her stomach and she heard her scream. The scream seemed to echo in her head. He laughed again was gone like the darkness had swallowed him whole. Within what felt like a second her father was over-top of her and looked up at her dead mother._  
  _"Elizabeth!"_  
_He shouted._ _Flames erupted around her_ _eating her whole._

  

   "Alison!"  
Everything around her changed. She was no longer in the hell that was disguised, she was back in Lance's and her's apartment. She was in the safe brace on her fiancee.  
   "Ali...."  
He had his hands on either side of her face, his thumbs consistently brushing underneath hey eye's.  
  " Ali look at me."  
His words were gentle and he softly as they moved her face so it was on level with his. She couldn't breath, she couldn't see anything in the darkness of their bedroom. _In....out.....in.....out_. She continued to breath heavily. She was practically panting.  
   "N-nightmare."  
She stuttered out as she breathed heavily. Her eyes were watering again as the scene replayed in her head  
   "I know. You're okay."  
Said Lance as her pulled her into his chest. His arms wrapped around her gently. He stoked her brunette hair as her breathing evened out. Lance place a kiss on the top of her forehead.  
  " I'm here for the both of you."  
Muttered Lance as he ran his hand over her pregnant stomach. She was barely two months pregnant. Allison berried her head in the crook of his neck. Lance could feel her hot breath on his neck as she gave few light pants. Fear was running rapid in Allison.

* * *

 

   Allison stared out of Her's and Lance's apartment window as she held her hot tea in her hands. Their window had surprisingly decent view of large park that was across the apartment. It had many different trees and flowers that Allison could make out. Lance made his way out of their bathroom and towards the living room. His short hair was wet mess as he had just finished taking his early morning shower. He wore his normal formal black suit. He sensed that Allison was still shaken up from her nightmares. He slowly made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped a little in surprise but gave small smile when she realized that it was just Lance. He moved his hand so that it was resting on Allison's stomach.  
  " How are you both holding up? Did you get any sleep at all. "  
Asked Lance concerned as she took a sip of her breakfast tea. She rolled her eyes at Lance. She lowered her lips from the black coffee cup that had been resting against her soft pink lips.  
  " They're just nightmares Love."  
Said Allison.  
   "Nightmares about you're mother burning on the ceiling."  
Said Lance concerned. She couldn't help but flinch. She turned to meet his eyes.  
  " Allison, they're not getting better, in fact they are getting worse. The longer you go without addressing the issues the longer it will be until they go away."  
Said Lance concerned. Allison eyes shifted from Lance eye's to her cup. She couldn't help but feel deep sense of guilt.  
  " I don't understand how you expect me to 'address' the issue."  
Said Allison. It came out more bitterly than she meant it too.  
  " Talking to someone could really help, I wish you would be more open to that."  
Said Lance sadly. Allison sighed.  
  "And tell them what? That I saw my mother die in fire right front of me! And that oh shocker I have daddy issues AND abandonment issues."  
Said Allison bitterly.  
  " Allison your clearly showing signs of PTSD from early childhood. It's clearly beging brought on by your pregnancy."  
Said Lance worried. Allison turned her back to Lance. Biting her lip  uneasily.  
   " I better get going to the Jeffersonian. I promised Cam I would go in early to help them identity some old Roman weapons."  
Said Allison as she walked towards the kitchen and put her cup in the sink before grabbing her car keys of the marble counter top.  
   " Allison... Don't be like that."  
Said Lance sadly as he ran a hand throw his short wet hair. Allison ignored him as she picked up her small black leather bag off the floor.  
    " Bye Lance. "  
Said Allison sadly.  
    " Allison please..."  
Called Lance as she slammed the door on Lance.

* * *

 

  Allison shuffled into the Jeffersonian. She was glad that the Jeffersonian was rather empty given the fact it was the early hours. She made a b-line towards her office as she didn't want to deal with any of her co works. She didn't like fighting with Lance but she knew that she couldn't tell him the truth. She knew the truth was more dangerous than the lies she had been telling him. She pushed open her glass door to her office. She let out a shaky breathe as the thought of her parents and her uncles ran in her head. The last she had seen her father and her uncle was when she was 16. That was four years ago. She tried to fight back the tears but eventually she gave up and let them just silently rolled down her pale checks. She quicky wiped her tears as she grabbed her blue lab coat and slipped it on before taking a seat in her chair that was in front of her desk. She sighed and quickly put on a pair of blue rubber gloves before starting to work on the small unidentified Roman weapons that Cam had left on her desk in a sliver tray. She started to fill out the paperwork for the weapon when her offices door opened to reveal Angela.  
   " Hey Cullen have you seen Cam?"  
Asked Angela with smile but it was quickly erased and replaced with a look of concern.  
    " oh my god sweetie you been crying."  
Said Angela as she made her way behind Allison desk so that she could bring her into a hug.  
    " What happened?"  
Asked Angela concerned.  
    " It's complicated."  
Muttered Allison into Angela's shoulder. Angela frowned slightly.  
    " It's Sweets wasn't it."  
Asked Angela. She wanted to say no but she knew that she couldn't tell Angela what was really bothering her. So she gave a weak nod hoping that it would stop Angela's questioning.  Angela sighed loudly.  
   " You'd think guy with the last name Sweets would be a sweetheart especially with the people they love."  
Said Angela annoyed as she shook her head. She finally pulled away from Allison.  
     " Do you want to talk about it?"  
Asked Angela. Allison shook her head.  
   " I kinda just want to work with my weapons right now but thanks for caring Aggie."  
Said Allison truthfully. Angela nodded understandingly. She hugged the brunette one more time before leaving the office. Allison let out a relieved sigh as her office doors closed behind Angela. She leaned back in her swivel chair and rested her head on the soft back padding of the chair. She stared up at her office celling for few minutes tell turning her attention back to the Roman weapons in front of her.  
   " A Pugio how interesting... So rare."  
Muttered Allison in slight aww as she held the ancient dagger in her hand. She rolled it around in her palm of her hand gently as she study it. She than placed it back on her desk gently before grabbing the paperwork.


	2. Chapter Two : Caught in the cross fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new body found and an unwanted house guests.

 

 Allison walked onto the crime scene to see Brennan and Booth were already examining the corpus along with Cam. Allison had a bad sinking feeling as she walked into the chard room. The walls were painted in a blacken ash and the smell of sulfur invade her senses. A horrified sense of formality filled her chest. Her eyes scanned the room with a deep fear filling her. It made her skin crawl. Their was barely anything in the room that survived the fire. Their was a mostly burnt rug and a dresser. Their was also a few baby toys that were covered in ash. The only thing that was unaffected by the fire was baby crib. Allison crept over towards the corpus. Cam and Brennan were poking and prodding the corpus while the other FBI agents were looking around them for traces of blood and an other evidence.  
   " The victim is in their early forties and judging by their bones they were  female. "  
Said Brennan. Allison shared knowing look with Cam. Camille Saroyan was the only one who know the truth about Allison. Camille had found out about the supernatural world when she was working as a coroner in New York. She had worked with many hunters in New York even Allison Father and her uncle, Dean and Sam Winchester.  
  " We should get the body back to the Jeffersonian."  
Said Cam. Brennan nodded.  
  " So Cullen did you and Sweets have your first lover's spat because he was mopping about my office this morning?"  
Asked Booth curiously. Allison ignored the FBI agent as she helped with the corpus.  
   " That's unimportant to this case right now Booth."  
Said Allison in a bored formal tone.  
   " I think that's a yes Booth."  
Chimed Hodgins as he put some the ash in an clear evidence bag.  
    " Shut up bug boy."  
Said Allison angrily.  
    " I'm not offend by that insult."  
Said Hodgins with a wide grin. Allison huffed and rolled her eyes.  
   " What did Sweets do that upset you?"  
Asked Brennan concerned as she looked up from the corpus. Allison glared at all of them.  
    " Why the hell is everyone so interested in my god damn love life today."  
Growled Allison bitterly.  
    " why can't we ever just do are job without gossiping like a bunch of young school girls."  
Snapped Allison angrily.  
   " I agree with Allison. Lets focus on the case."  
Said Cam. Allison gave her a thankful look before turning back to the corpus.

* * *

 

  Allison sighed as she walked down the stair that lead to the platform were the corpus was. She made her way towards were Angela's office was intending to see if she had ID the corpus. She felt Cam grab her left arm and yanked her into her office. Allison stared at Cam surprised by her unusual roughness. Cam closed the glass door to her office before turning to face Allison.  
   " Winchester."  
Cam stared. Allison knew that wherever Cam was about to ask her was serious as she only called her Winchester in serious matters that involved Supernatural creatures, hunters or her family.  
     " I want you to answer this next question truthfully. Was the victim we found today killed by a demon or anything supernatural?"  
She asked uneasy. Allison gave a heavily sigh and nodded her head.  
   " Yes...I believe its the same demon that killed my mother and the demon killed this woman the same exact way. I also know that the victim is probably a ex hunter or still was still an active hunter ."    
said Allison. Her eyes seemed to be filled with some sort of fear something that Cam found uncharacteristic of the young Winchester. It made Cam feel on edge. Cam sighed and crossed her arms nervously.  
   " What are you going to do? Brennan and Booth will not give up on this case and she already labeled it a murder."  
Said Cam.  
   " I have no clue Cam. What I do know is that if they keep working this case than their going to get caught in the crossfires."  
Said Allison seriously before she turned on her heels and stared towards Cam's office door. As she paused herself as she placed her hand on the cold glass door. She glanced over at Cam.  
   " Cam, Please trust me I won't let anyone else get hurt... Not again."  
Said Allison seriously before she turned and made her out of Cam's offices.

* * *

 

  Allison yawned tiredly as she pushed open her apartment door. She tossed her keys on the kitchen counter top as she walked into the small house. She frowned as she felt something off about her apartment. She heard a chasing nosie from her bedroom. She noticed that the living room of her apartment was torn apart. She reached into her bag to pull out her dagger. She dropped her bag on the floor.  
   " Lances? Love are you home early?"  
Asked Allison confused as she sneaked towards her bedroom. She pressed her back up against the wall as made her way towards her's and Lance's bedroom.  
   " Lance, sweetie I'm sorry about this morning. You known how I get when you get all use shrink stuff on me especially when it include my childhood. "  
Said Allison. She made her voice  relaxed as if she was calling put to Lance normally. She wanted to it sound like she didn't suspect anything. She heard muffled grunts before a muffled scream. She kicked opened her and Lance's bedroom door to reveal Lance tied to a chair with a piece of fabric which was acting a a barrier to muffle any scream,grunt or cry. Hos white shirt exposed all the spots they had cuts or stab wounds with dark colored stains, blood stains. Their were three demons surrounding him. Their empty full black eyes snapped towards Allison. They smirked at her.  
  One charged at her and went to grab her but Allison quickly stabbed the demon in chest before ripping the dagger out of the demon's chest and kicked the demons lifeless body to the ground. She was suddenly charged at and slammed onto the opposite wall. Allison groaned in pain. Her dagger dropped from her hand as one of the demons grabbed her throat. The demons gasp on her throat tightened making her caught roughly.  
   " Tell us where your father , Dean Winchester is and we might just spare you and your boyfriend maybe even tour little Winchester spawn too. "  
Growled the demon. Allison hissed as the demon applied more pressure to her neck.  
   " Go to hell."  
Hissed out Allison. The demon slapped her across the face with such force that Allison yelp. She glared at the pair of demons. The second demon untied Lance from the chair  and held a dagger to his throat. The demon glared back at Allison.  
   " Tell us where Sam and Dean Winchester are and we will have no reason to kill him."  
Said the demon. Lance let out a cry as the demon moved the dagger closer to his throat. Allison squirmed underneath the firm gasp of the demon.  
   " Even if I did know where they were why the hell would I tell you."  
Growled Allison as she kicked the demon away. She quicky grabbed her dagger and threw it at the demon that had a hold on Lance. Allison.quickly grabbed her dagger from the demon chest. Allison grabbed the last demon that was alive by the collar and slammed him against the wall.  
  " This is what happens when you mess with Winchester and people that we love."  
Growled Allison before she slammed the dagger into the demon chest. She let the demon body fall to the ground with her dagger still in it's chest. Allison made her way over to Lance and undid all the bounds. A few tears ran down Allison check as she ran her hand down his checks. He had cuts on his check and his forehead. Allison let out a whimper as her eyes landed on his blood soaked shirt.  
   " oh my god. This all my fault."  
Cried Allison. She ran her hand down his shirt buttons. She pulled away from Lance before pushed him down in the chair lightly before making her way to her dresser and opened her top drawer only to pull out a first aid kit and a bottle of vodka.  
  " What the hell were those people? Why were they asking about you?"  
Asked Lance. His voice was rough and horse yet soft and quite. Allison looked at him. A feeling of guilt washed over her as she stared at him. She bent down in front of Lance before unbuttoning his shirt. Her breath got caught in her throat as he had a stable wound on his shoulder blade and multiple cuts on his stomach. Allison reached into the first aid bag to pull out bunch on bandages for his cuts.  
   " I such an Idiot. A Winchester is only meant for a life hunting..."  
Said Allison quietly. Her voice was distant and not her own noir her father's but her grandfather's , John Winchester's . Lance grunted in pain as she applied the last of the bandages. Lance reached forward and rested his hand on her check to wipe her tears away.  
    " Allison please tell me the truth."  
Begged Lance softly as her rubbed her check with his thumb.  
     " They were demons. They were after me because I'm a Winchester... It's really complicated."  
Said Allison quietly.  
   " You might want to bite down. This is going to hurt."  
Said Allison as she grabbed a needle and medical thread. She started sewing his wound.  
   " I can't saw I'm sorry from hiding all of this from you but I can't because I was doing it to protect you. I can explain everything late but for now I need to make call after I'm done sewing your wound."  
Said Allison . After sewing his wound up she put a bandage over it before handing him the bottle vodka.  
  " Trust me this will help."  
Muttered Allison before grabbing her phone and making her way out of their bedroom. She made her way down the hall before turning on her phone and typing in a number.  
   _" Hey Dad it's me. It's Allison I need your help."_


	3. Chapter Three : The truth of a Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison decides that it time to come clean and leave her web of lies in the past.

 

   Allison walked back into her and Lance's bedroom. She took a seat next to Lance on the bed. Her black tank top clung to her body as she ran a hand thought her brunette hair. Allison's anti possession tattoo that rested right under her lower part of her shoulder was exposed. Lance looked over at Allison. His mind was still trying to wrap around everything that had happened. He was seeing Allison in new light. He no longer saw the sweet , gently , delicate girl he had first meet but no he saw brave , strong badass girl who did made him feel uneasy and slightly mortified. Lance grunted in pain as he shifted so that he could get a better look at Allison. He studied her features as if it was the first time that he was seeing her. He reached forward to place his hand on her bruised check which caused Allison to look at him worriedly. Her soft brown eyes were somehow pleading as she nervously bit her soft pink lips that were now red with dried blood that she had gotten from the beating she had undergone. The air in the room seemed stiffed and full of silence as they stared at each. Lance could see the red in Allison's eyes from her crying moments earlier.  
    " Lance... Please tell me explain everything."  
Pleaded Allison as she took Lance's hand into her own. He nodded to let her known to go own.   
   " Well it started when I was two and my mother was killed by a yellowed eye demon leaving me with just my dad and my uncle Sammy."  
Said Allison. Lance frowned.  
   " I thought you said your mom died in a fire."  
Said Lance confused.  
    " she did. My mother literally burned on the celling because of the yellowed eyed demon."  
Said Allison. Lance stared at her wide eye.  
   " So when I turned thirteen my dad and my uncle started teaching me how to be a proper hunter and I stared to do all my schooling online."  
Said Allison.  
  " A Hunter?"  
Said Lance confused.  
  " Were called hunters since we hunt demons and any other supernatural beast that threatens humans."  
Said Allison.  
   " Wait other things are exist? Like what?"   
Asked Lance. Allison nodded.  
   " Yes. Like angles , gods , Demons, Werewolves, Vampires, Ghosts. You name it and it probably exist."  
Said Allison.  
    " That awesome but also absolutely terrifying. "  
Said Lance. Allison gave a weak laugh of amusement.  
     " That's one way to put it."  
Said Allison.  
      " So that's why the demons were here for because your a hunter?"  
Asked Lance. Allison sighed and shook her head.  
    " It a little more complicated than that. It's because I come from a _VERY_ long line of hunters especially on my dad's side. And demons hate me even more because of my dad."  
Said Allison. Lance looked at her confused yet again.  
   " My dad went to hell many times and was dragged out of it by his Angel boyfriend and also he stopped the apocalypse many times. He also pissed off the king of hell multiple times. Well that's the short end of it really."  
Explained Allison.  
    " That's...wow..."  
Said Lance. Allison nodded before looking down at her phone as it went off. She quickly picked it up and checked her messages.  
   " we need to head to Jeffersonian now."  
Said Allison as she stood up.

* * *

 

 

     Allison made her way into the Jeffersonian. The Jeffersonian was empty expect for her group of friends who were in the middle of questioning Cam. All eyes snapped over to Allison and Lance. They seemed to be taken in Allison's appearances. Her black tank top was tucked underneath her blue flannel that was wrapped tightly her waist and rested a top of her blue ripped jeans. Her brunette hair was pulled into a tight ponytail that swayed with every step that she took. She slowly made her way towards the main platform.  
   " Allison thank god your alright."  
Said Cam as pulled her into a tight hug.  
    " Umm anyone else confused on why were the only ones here and the fact that Sweets and Cullen look like they got into a bar fight?"  
Asked Angela. Cam and Allison pulled away from their hug to look at Angela but before either could answer Hodgins beat them with a loud gasp.  
    " No way! Your one of them?"  
Said Hodgins wide eyed as he stared at her anti possession tattoo. Everyone's attention snapped to Hodgins and Allison. Allison looked at him confused.  
    " How do you know about Hunters?"  
Asked Allison confused. Hodgins stared at her in amazement.  
   " Internet chatter. Wait you guys are actually real?"  
Asked Hodgins. Lance snorted in response.  
    " Why don't you ask my shoulder blade."  
Sassed Lance quietly. Allison and Cam shot him an apologetic look.  
    " So why are we here."  
Asked Booth impatiently.  
     " Were here to discuss private matters about Allison and what ever is said or seen here stays in private. Understand?"  
Said Cam. Everyone nodded.  
    " Good. "  
Said Cam with smile before turning towards Allison.  
   " I'm trust you got this while I'll help are guest in."  
Said Cam before disappearing off the platform.  
     _" The first thing you should know about me is my real name is Allison Winchester."_  
  



	4. Chapter Four : Dean's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally returns to his daughter but can he save her from the chaos that is coming...

 

  Dean stepped out of his black impala. His eyes were fixed on the doors of the Jeffersonian. Dean glanced over at his younger brother, Sam. He soon made his way towards the front doors. Camilla opened the doors and smiled sadly at the bothers.  
    " Boys."  
Greeted Cam.  
    " Cam."  
Greeted Dean as he pulled her into a hug. Dean let go of her and waited for her to lead the way after she was done hugging Sammy.  
     " Follow me this way."  
Said Cam as they walked down a long maze of halls tell they were standing in open space which Dean figure out was the main part of the lab.  
    " Is she okay?"  
Asked Dean concerned. Cam gave a small nodded. Dean let out a small relieved sigh. He could hear his daughter's strained angered voice as he got closer. He saw his daughter standing on a platform surrounded by other doctors and agents. She was yelling at one of them about not knowing anything about her or her family.  
   " And what the difference between me and Brennan? Both our dad's are Criminals but unlike Brennan mine actually has morals and is willingly to doing anything to protect his family and ass holes like you from real threats."  
Growled Allison. Her face red with anger and eyes red and filled sadness and disappoint, A look he knew all too well. Alison took step back from the guy and stood by younger guy who was around her age who looked pretty beat up. He placed a hand on her shoulder as if silently telling her to take a breather. She glanced away from the group and her eyes landed on him, _her father._ She swallowed a breath as she stared empty at her father. A rush of guilt flooded her stomach as she remembered how she left things the last time she saw her father. She slowly walked off the platform stairs before running towards Dean. She pulled him into a tight hug. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Dean's. Dean was afraid if he let go of her would lose her yet again. Which was something he deeply feared along with losing Sammy, Charlie or Cas.  
   " Dad."  
Said Alison. Her voice was weak and full of sorrow and regret. It killed Dean to hear his daughter's voice be like that. He hated everything about the whole situation. He hated having to have too trust people he didn't know. He hated having to have Alison in the line of fire. He just hated everything.  
   " It's okay Princess."  
Said Dean quietly to Alison. Her arms loosened abit.  
     " No it not. Never will be."  
Muttered Alison. Dean sighed. She sounded to much like him and less like her mother. He knew she had point but at same time he didn't want to acknowledge it. For it meant that he knew deep down that in a horrible way he failed to keep Alison from the one thing he never wanted her to have be apart off,  _Hunting. The family business_. But yet a deep part of him was glad that she ran away to try living a normal life. But that part of him was long gone. For the most important thing now he thought about was not just Alison's safety and protection but the protection of his unborn granddaughter or grandson. And he willingly to do whatever it takes to guaranty their safety.  
     " Don't say that."  
Muttered Dean in a rough voice as he let go off her. Alison pulled away from her dad. A sad smile tugged at her lips.  
   " I'm sorry if I lost my optimism but you can't really blame me. Demons will do that to person."  
Said Alison quietly.


End file.
